Girls, Girls, Girls
by ApprenticeofDoyle
Summary: The Apocalypse is coming and Sam and Dean Winchester are in the center of it all, like usual. Unfortunately, demons aren't the only ones after them this time- angels, some for good and some for bad, are converging on all sides in hopes of luring the Winchester boys to their sides...by any means necessary.Even if it means being a little sinful. Shippingpalooza;AU post S3; Fem!Angels
1. Sam and Dean Meet Cassandra (Angel No 1)

**Hey. This is going to be weird, warning for ridiculousness.**

**Madness for lovers of all SPN ships, save Wincest- as with fem!angels come brotherly competition, moral qualms, and lovely angst for our beloved Winchester boys. Enjoy! XD**

**xXXx**

**Chapter One **

_Sam and Dean meet Cassandra (aka, Angel Number One) _

To be honest, Sam Winchester was at a loss.

Part of him wanted to almost _point, _mouth gaping like a fish, and say, Dean, Dean, do you _see? _just because he wanted to make sure what he was seeing was not a dream, hallucination, or fantasy achieved from way too many drinks. Sam didn't recall drinking all that much, which was a problem. Surely it was when he stopped remembering drinking too much that it was a sign to stop.

The other part of that warred so fiercely with his astounded self was namely dominated by the fact that if he showed Dean what he was starting at so creepily and unabashedly, all would be lost because Dean Winchester likes the ladies and they liked him back- far more than Sam. If he showed Dean the girl he was staring at, he would dive after her like a shark and there would be no hope for Sam at all.

Because, damn, that girl was absolutely stunning.

Long, shiny black hair that fell past her shoulders, delicate features paler and smoother than a porcelain doll's. Expressive black eyebrows and big, palest pink lips that just screamed at you to touch. And most of all, big, wide eyes, framed with thick lashes, the most gorgeous color blue. It was deep, rich, like sapphires under the moonlight blue, profound and entrancing. Full of intelligence, and at this very moment alert with a brightness that shook Sam to his core.

Yeah. Definitely don't wanna tell Dean.

Sam's heart started pounding hard in his chest, sending his hands sweating and his teeth gnawing on the inside of his cheek. _Crap, I wanna talk to her...but if I get up, Dean'll notice..._

His brother at the moment was nursing a fresh beer and turned away from his brother, with one arm on the bar and another around the neck of the green bottle as he spoke coolly to a pretty brunette that had been so unfortunate- or well, fortunate for her and Dean, unfortunate for Sam because he actually enjoyed sleeping instead of hanging around the bar until his brother declared their hotel room free (not that it would feel the same afterwards)- to sit next to the older Winchester. He had naturally engaged her in conversation, cocksure grin blazing and green eyes twinkling with the mirth that hung around him like a blanket whenever he entered a bar with full intentions of getting laid.

_Not that he ever has to try that hard, _Sam thought. Sam didn't have to try that hard either, he was no desperate man and he wasn't ugly either, that was for sure...but it was girls that stood out that Sam ever wanted to talk to. Girls that were unique in ways that had him scrambling across the bars they perused so often on their hunts were the ones that drove him wild.

Dean just screwed anything pretty thing that walked his way.

The girl that Sam was _still_ staring at- _damn it, I have to look creepier than Freddy Krueger- _caught his sharp eye because, aside from her mindless beauty, the way that she shied away from all contact, male or female, was odd. She didn't sit and mingle, she didn't reply to any words thrown her way. She seemed to be _looking _for someone in fact. Sam set down his beer. _Okay. Gonna go talk to her._Dean seemed rather absorbed in his conversation with the pretty brunette, so now was the opportunity. He got to his feet, swivelling around and plopping out of the high bar seat. It wasn't that much of a drop, hell his legs almost touched the ground, he was tall enough, but the sound was enough to make Dean look up.

"Going somewhere, Sammy?" Dean laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Not entertainin' enough for ya?"

"Bathroom, Dean," he lied smoothly, rolling his eyes at his brother almost exaggeratedly. Dean shrugged at him, and turned back to the girl that was now starting to lay her hands on his brother's shoulders.

Sam swallowed roughly, returning his gaze to the now thoroughly lost looking girl. She was standing awkwardly near an empty table, scanning her bright blues across the bar incessantly in search of someone. A thought occurred to Sam that she might be looking for a specific guy, a boyfriend most likely as a girl that beautiful couldn't be without one.

_Well, I'll just have to help her out, won't I? _Sam asked himself, a small grin passing across his face. He passed a couple full tables of giggling patrons and some old bar drunks that had inevitably started drinking in the eighties and hadn't stopped since. Soon he was almost ten feet away from her, and she started tugging on her hair in a bothered fashion that Sam found insurmountably cute. She looked confused, but in a way that was weirdly driven, like she was confused but determined to do whatever she was doing no matter how difficult it was. A shielded strength hid behind her awkward posture, one that had Sam walking almost faster towards her. She was wearing a tight white dress shirt with simple yet tight jeans, and on top of the ensemble was a large, almost trenchcoat-like tan jacket that came to her knees. As people passed by he finally caught her gaze, and her expression just slid into place.

One of recognition.

Suddenly Sam wasn't the only one walking. She walked quickly towards him, her steps purposeful and strong, and within seconds they were in touching distance of one another. Up close she was even more breathtaking, and the Winchester smiled warmly at her in a way that he hoped didn't look too starstruck- because he felt like a giddy, nervous teenager under her penetrating gaze.

"Hi," he said, his voice soft but quite audible over the noise of the bar.

"Sam Winchester," she stated. Her voice was slightly rough, but as strong and almost impressive. It was smoky, like whiskey. Deep but unmistakably feminine. Despite his shock at being confronted head-on, with his name on her lips, he could not deny that her voice was damned-if-not sexy.

But nevertheless his smile faded. _Oh, shit. She knows my name. _

"Who's this, Sammy?"

_And it gets worse. _Before he had the chance to reply, a firm hand slammed down on his shoulder and Dean was there, with a dazzling smile that had Sam dying a little bit on the inside. Man, that was annoying. Dean leaned close to Sam, his voice a whisper.

"Bathroom, huh, Sammy? Damn, that's just unfair."

_ Goddammit, Dean! _

"I am Cast-" she paused, cleared her throat, and started again. "I am Cassandra. And I am here to speak to you about a most urgent issue. One that requires both of you."

"Askin' me on a date already?" Dean enthused. "And you haven't even bought me a drink yet, Cassie."

Cassandra did not smile, and for some reason that made Sam feel like smiling in return. But he kept his expression in check, never lifting his gaze from her face. "I don't understand why alcohol would be necessary for me to gain your compliance, but if it is necessary I will oblige you. As for...what you just called me...don't. Only my brother Balthazar may call me as such."

Sam elbowed his brother with a smirk. "Ooooh," he said. "Burn. It don't even thinks she knows it was a burn...but still, want some water for the scorch marks?"

Dean's flirtatious grin faded, and he shot his brother a dirty look. "Shut up, Sam. You think you're funny, but you are more close to pain than you realize." Sam rolled his eyes, unimpressed by the threat, and almost jumped when he felt a cool hand on his. Cassandra had reached forward and grabbed them both firmly by the hands. Her smooth hand was soft and cool to the touch, and Dean jerked.

"Hey, hey, lady, what are you doing?" Despite how much it pained him, Sam withdrew his hand from her strong grip as well, raising his eyebrows.

"We must leave. Quickly. Demons are coming for you both."

The blow that her words dealt to them was at first shocking, making their mouths drop, but Dean's expression darkened almost immediately, his green eyes hardening into emeralds. Seriousness slammed down on his younger brother's face, and they both stared at the pretty girl with new eyes.

"How do you know that?" Sam questioned immediately, voice urgent but not dangerous- not yet. Dean felt his hand draw subconsciously inside his jacket where the demon killing knife rested.

"I am an angel of the Lord. And I have come to retrieve the Winchester brothers before it is too late," she replied, as if restating orders, and she lurched forward, this time grabbing them by the coats and in a blink of an eye, they both disappeared from the bar with the sound of wings flapping through the air.

And when they opened their eyes, they were in a completely new place.

Dean whirled and Sam stumbled backwards, fingers grasping for his pistol. Dean was soon behind Cassandra, gripping her arm forcefully as he pressed his demon killing knife to her pale throat.

"I'm not usually one for killing beautiful women," Dean growled, looking at her with eyes lacking the flirtatious warmth they had held just seconds before, "but you're not a woman, are you?"

**xXXx**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review, I'd love to hear thoughts on this! :D**


	2. Tense Explanations

**Yay, Chapter Two! :D I can't believe it! XD**

**xXXx**

** Chapter Two **

_Tense Explanations _

The blue eyed girl that couldn't be a girl didn't look worried or surprised by Dean's reaction, nor by the lethal knife pressed to her throat. In fact, her expression was shockingly blank. After gauging her reaction, Sam's startled hazel eyes darted around their new surroundings while Dean get a watchful eye on the woman. They definitely weren't in the bar, weren't in any place that Sam recognized. It kind of looked like an old warehouse, empty and dark.

"Where the hell are we?" Sam demanded, drawing his gaze back to Cassandra.

"We are in a safe place- for now," she replied, her husky voice calm, meeting Sam dead on in the eyes. She rolled her cobalt orbs up to view Dean, who was staring at her with a dark intensity ferocious enough to make a baby cry. But Cassandra, it seemed, was no chicken. In fact, her eyes flared almost angrily.

"I rescued you. Why do insist upon threatening me with a useless weapon?"

"Rescued?" Dean spluttered, at the same time that Sam gaped at 'useless'. Useless- but that knife killed every monster they came up against!

_I am an angel of the Lord. _

Sam shook his head in disbelief. No way, no _way, _was that girl an angel. There were no such thing. If there were, Sam and Dean would have discovered them a long time ago. And that meant there was a God and there was _way _too much wrong with _that. _They had given up on help from God long ago, and even if Sam still believed he didn't expect any holy help.

"You zapped us God-knows-where, saying you were a frickin' _angel _- which is bullcrap, by the way- and you said demons were after us. What part of that tells you we would would be completely okay with whatever you do?!"

Cassandra's eyebrows furrowed. "I...did not think of that. I supposed that upon discovering the threat of demons, you would leave immediately by any means possible. We did not have the time to discuss our situation there. As for the 'bullcrap' part-" her voice warps slightly on the word, as if unfamiliar with its use, "-I assure you, I _am _an angel."

"Do we look stupid?" Dean barked. He refused to let those confused, sweet blue eyes butter him up or convince him in any way. Just_no. _Angels didn't exist, case closed. "If you were an angel, where the hell have you guys been anyway? Skipping around happily in Heaven, bouncing on clouds while the real crap happened down here, and people were getting killed by _demons-_ who angels are supposed to _stop, _right? What the hell is your excuse for staying off the grid for so long? And- and- what the hell kind of angel name is_'Cassandra' _anyway?"

The girl let an angry sort of huff pass through her nostrils, and Sam almost wanted to come to her defense- but his brother was right. There was no excuse for this. "I will explain if you would remove the knife from my throat. While it may not harm _me, _I do not want my vessel to see damage. And it is easier to speak without your arm partially inhibiting my speech."

"Tough love, babe," Dean retorted, increasing his hold on her.

Her blue eyes suddenly flared and she thrusted her arm away, and extending her other Dean gasped as he was thrown back by a powerful, unseen force. He flew backwards a couple feet, slamming into the warehouse's steel wall with a crash and falling to the ground with an rough grunt.

"Dean!" Sam cried, stepping forward, but suddenly Cassandra was almost on top of him. Slack jawed, he froze as she extended a white arm towards him. Her blue eyes pulled him magnetically, and his grip on his pistol loosened slightly. She finally connected the space between them, placing her hand on his warm chest. He blinked at her confusedly for a moment, but then he screamed as he felt a blazing, white-hot pain in his chest. Gasping and stumbling backwards, he heard his brother call out his name as he clutched his ribs in the agony that was swiftly departing.

"I am sorry for that," she apologized immediately, and her voice was sincere. "But it was necessary. It will keep...dangerous members of my family from discovering you."

Before Sam could find the words or air to reply, she made a gasping noise of surprise as Dean tackled her to the ground. She grunted as Dean's weight forced her to the ground hard, and he pressed the knife back to her throat.

"Enough with the weapon!" she barked, slapping his hand away with enough force to almost break his hand. Dean yelped and dropped the knife, and with blue eyes suddenly glowing white she forced it away without touching it. Sam, still half bleary with the pain, scrambled after it. Again, with unbelievable strength, she forced the stocky Winchester off of her and rolled on top of him. He gasped in indignation and surprise, but then turned bright red upon realizing that a beautiful, powerful woman was straddling him in tight jeans. For a moment he just lay there, panting beneath her as he tried to ignore the warmth that spread through him as she gazed down on him with icy intensity in her cold blue eyes. For a moment he wished the world would stop moving so he could just stare at her forever, with her disheveled black hair and sweet, clefted chin with her pale pink lips shivering as she gasped for breath.

But then the moment broke as she restrained the emotion on her face and her hand moved from his pinned wrist towards his chest.

_Oh, crapcrapcrap, _Dean thought anxiously, and after regaining her breath she forced her hand down and pressed hard on his upper chest, and he felt a fire break out in his ribcage. He screamed beneath her, and she sprang up immediately once the deed was done.

"Dean!" Sam hurried over to his brother, the pain having completely faded, and shoved the knife into his pocket. Instead of shoving Cassandra off of Dean though, deep rooted courtesy caused him to extend a hand. After blinking at it momentarily, she met Sam's hazel eyes and grasped his hand tightly. Again, Sam marveled at the softness of her palm, but tried to keep his thoughts from his expression. He tugged her to her feet, then with a brisk nod he broke eye contact and stooped down again to help his dazed brother to his feet.

"I think I've been stabbed by something!" Dean wheezed, his deep voice cracking as he yanked Sam's hand roughly. He got, slightly wobbly, to his feet, and sighed heavily. Sam nodded sympathetically and rubbed his chest with a concerned expression. He looked at Cassandra, expression demanding of answers. She seemed to realize that, and she sighed briefly.

"I branded your ribs with a sigil."

_"Branded?" _Dean fumed, struggling to regain his composure. Okay, so the chick was a pro-wrestler with telekinesis. Didn't mean she was a good guy. "Why- what?"

"Why?" Sam restated clearly, taking it upon himself to convey his similar frustration in a slightly better way than his brother. The girl pursed her soft lips and her shoulders slumped. She suddenly looked tired, and both Winchesters were slightly annoyed with themselves as the need to comfort or relieve her in some way trickled through their frustration.

_Focus, _Sam reminded himself at the same time that Dean thought, _Stop thinking with your dick, Dean. _

"The sigils will obscure you from other angels," she reported, casting her eyes away for a second.

"And why exactly would we need to be hidden from 'other angels'?" Dean asked, the quotations evident in his tone. Cassandra looked slightly crestfallen, as if that was the question she wanted to answer the least- but it was the most obvious question to ask.

Her thin shoulders bobbed with a heavy sigh. "Members of my family do not mean you well...or at least, not well with the interests of humanity in their reasonings."

"Are you saying that some angels are working with the demons?" Sam asked, sage green eyes lighting in realization.

Cassandra shook her head, looking almost somber. Her expression snagged at his heart, pulling it incessantly until he did something to resolve the hurt on her face. He found his legs moving forward almost against his will, but he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to see his brother's stern face that said if he moved a fuckin' step Dean would shoot his ass full of rocksalt. Sam shot his brother a bitchface but stayed put.

Secretly, Dean felt the same urge to step forward and console her. But he'd be damned if he let Sammy fall victim to this beautiful woman's charms.

The blackhaired girl continued, her voice wavering so slightly it was almost unnoticeable. "Not with demons." Her lip curled. "Never with demons. Not all angels intend to stop them- not the the best of their ability." She cleared her throat, and steeled her expression. Dean and Sam simultaneously admired the way she just built herself back up and became a brick wall again. It was impressively strong. "I am an angel from the side that will do everything it takes to _stop _the Apocalypse from occurring, and to keep you from my brothers- Lucifer. Must. Not. Rise. And I regret to tell you that the demon Lilith is bringing the apocalypse faster than we were originally prepared to handle. She is well on her way to breaking the seals that will release Lucifer from Hell-"

Sam held up his hands, eyes wide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I really need a recap. So...Lilith is breaking seals? Seals to release Lucifer-_the _Lucifer, as in _Satan- _from Hell...which will start the freakin' Apocalypse?!"

"The Apocalypse," Dean thundered. "The end of days, biblical Armageddon- when hell takes over Earth and Heaven and Hell have an all out battle royale. The _end _of the freakin' _world. _How can- how could- how did this even happen? How can Lilith do even that?"

"By breaking the seals," Cassandra said again. "There are hundreds of different seals she can break, but all she needs to break is sixty-six to bring forth the Apocalypse, to break Lucifer free. The first seal has already been broken. And..." She hesitated, eyes flickering with doubt, but without saying so the Winchesters urged her on. "It began with you Dean."

Dean paled. "What do you mean?"

_"You _broke the first seal. Not Lilith." She seemed almost pained to inform Dean of this.

"Me?" Dean asked, shocked. "How could I have broken the first seal? Why the hell would I start the apocalypse! I've been busting my ass to keep humanity safe since I've been four years old!"

"The first seal breaks when I righteous man sheds blood in Hell." Sam closed his eyes. _Oh, Dean. _

If Dean was pale before, he was ashen now. His mouth fell slack, and his eyes bulged wide. "W-What? How do you know about that?"

She strode forward, grasping the hem of Dean's undershirt and tugging hard. Sam almost stopped her, although he didn't know why. He was sure if she was doing it there was a reason, but for some reason he just didn't like how she tugged at her brother's clothes.

_Oh, geez, I must be bright green by now, _he thought, acknowledging the pang of jealousy in his stomach with slight resentment but more resignation. _Crap. _

"What are you doing?" Dean protested, and even he hated the weak sound of his own voice. She didn't not immediately reply, but instead shoved the fabric of Dean's shirt aside until it stretched to the shoulder, and there the stark scar that Dean carried, the only mark on his body since returning from Hell, sat brazenly, red and raised on his shoulder. "How did you know that was there?"

Cassandra's slender fingers brushed the scar gently, and Dean jumped as an electric shock spread through his body. The sensation of hot pinpricks beneath the scar made him gap at her. Her hand eventually completely fell against the scar, but it was smaller and thinner than the mark itself.

"For I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," she whispered.

"N-No, no, no!" Dean cried, shoving her off and slamming his eyelids shut. He knew, he _knew _it was true but it just couldn't be. _I can't- I can't have broken the first seal. How- how could I do that? DAMN IT! I should never have said yes to Alastair, I should have never gotten off that damn rack! _"Your- your hand doesn't even fit."

"Yes. There is an explanation for that." She sighed, and huffed again as her long hair fell in her face. "This body is exasperating, with its hair and its _chest," _she gestured vaguely to the oh-so visible breasts adorning her chest. At least the Winchesters had an excuse to look at them, she was practically extending them an invitation. Which they followed up on, perhaps for a bit too long. "At least I was used to Jimmy Novak. This gender is...unfamiliar. I'm unused to it."

"What do you mean you're not used...to the _gender?" _Sam asked, hazel eyes widening in bewilderment.

"I was not always...a...woman." Her brow wrinkled attractively as she attempted to explain. "Angels are sexless, without ties either gender, but this vessel was once male. I am more used to the body of a male. Women have...more needs. Such as hair. This vessel's hair is now always in the way." Cassandra flicked her long locks out of her face again to prove her point.

Dean and Sam both blink in unison, struggling with the idea that the beautiful girl standing in front of them was anything other than one hundred percent female. She certainly looked like she should be female...her 'vessel' was nothing but stunning.

"W-Well, how come you're not anymore?" Sam asked, while Dean just shook his head to dispel the image of the girl as anything but the pretty female she was.

"This vessel was...changed, by my brothers and sisters- the ones that support the correct cause. They believed having a...female body would aid somehow when approaching you. I don't understand how a different form would make you more compliant, but... I digress."

"Guess they know us pretty well, don't they, Sammy?" Dean said quietly. Normally Dean would have smiled, but now his expression was just devastated. The handprint had been made by her when she was...male. It proved she was telling the truth, and he could tell from everything about her that she wasn't lying. He sighed heavily, scrubbing his face with a hand.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said, giving his brother a comforting pat on the arm. "But it doesn't matter in the long run, because we're going to stop Lilith before she even gets close to releasing Lucifer."

Dean didn't reply immediately. He gulped down the stone and his throat. "I...I need some air." He turned slowly and walked off, pausing right at the warehouse exit with his arm resting on the metal door frame and then walking out the door. Sam sighed, watching his brother with a heavy heart. It couldn't be an easy blow, having been told he started the end of the world. All because he couldn't take the torture...it must have been horrible. _Forty years. _Dean's words rang through Sam's head. _It was like forty years down there, Sammy. And he asked me every day if I wanted to stop. If I wanted to stop and do the torturing. It was thirty years before I broke and started hurting others. And damn it Sammy, I liked it. I couldn't take it on that rack, not anymore. And I became just as bad as the demons in hell. _

Sam swallowed hard, and his brow wrinkled in thought. As much as it pained him that Dean was in anguish, he couldn't help now. Dean needed to process it, and it would take even longer before he was ready to talk about it. Right now, as much as he put family first, there were bigger issues at hand. He turned to who he realized now really_ was _an angel- _Oh my God, she's an angel. _A genuine, honest to- well God- _angel._

Having dirty thoughts about her is twice as bad then, isn't it? 

He shook his shaggy head quickly to dispel the thoughts. When he felt her gaze on him, he reddened and said something quickly. "S-So since you weren't always a girl...your name's not really Cassandra, is it?" He recalled how she stuttered telling them her name in the first place.

She nodded, eyes widening. "You are correct, Samuel."

"Sam," he amended quickly. "Just, just call me Sam."

"Sam," she said slowly, rolling her name on her tongue in a way that had Sam feeling lightheaded. "Yes, my name is not Cassandra. My true name is Castiel."

"The angel of Thursday," he gasped in recognition. "Whoa." She nodded again, eyes brightening and an almost-smile flickering across her picturesque face. He felt his heart stutter in his chest.

"You know of me. I know you're more religious than your brother, Sam. I can sense your faith. It is quite strong...and it is kind."

Sam blushed deeper. "Well, we're hunters so...angels are really popular in mythology. It's kind of my job to know about all mythologies." He tried to think that the look on Cassand- Castiel- God, _her _face was impressed, but to be honest it could have been any emotion. She was hard to read.

"So...what do I- we- call you?"

She deliberated for a moment, her brow wrinkling again in that way that was really starting to drive Sam wild. "Cas. Cas will be fine. It is an abbreviation of both Cassandra and Castiel, so it is suitable for both."

"But not Cassie, right?" The Winchester quirked a grin, and the corner of Cas's mouth twitched.

"Correct."

"Well then." He extended his right hand to her, open palmed. "I suppose we can get introductions out of the way."

She blinked at it, then seemed to realize what he was trying to do. She extended her own hand, slowly, and gripped his hand firmly.

"I'm Sam Winchester." He gave her- _Christ, it's so soft _- hand a gentle shake, and she blinked yet again before she mimicked the movement.

"And I am...Cas." He waited for her to drop her hand but she never did, and he didn't either, and remained content to simply hold it as electricity charged through his body. It traveled through him in warm, tantalizing waves, vibrating and rebounding around inside him like a happy rubber ball, thrilling and comforting at the same time. His heartbeat skyrocketed in his chest, and each beat felt hotter and faster with each second that passed by. He felt like smiling wider, he felt like rubbing his finger across his hand. He felt like closing the distance between them in all ways possible. But he never moved. And never broke his gaze with those captivating blue orbs, she never did either. They were the most wonderful piece of her, two little oceans in her face that held this majestic intelligence. This simultaneously enigmatic and innocent angel was charming Sam Winchester, utterly and completely. For a second, he thought he saw warmth behind the delicate mask across her features.

She was amazing.

_I'm going to Hell for this, aren't I? _

The sound of fluttering wings echoed through the empty warehouse. "Wow, Cassie. Already making a friend, I see. Should I expect a marriage proposal at the end of the day?"

Sam felt another pang as the warmth of her hand vanished when her hand dropped from his abruptly and her expression steeled all over again. He tensed as she did, turning to see a beautiful woman with wavy blonde hair standing there with her hand on her hip and a smooth smile on her face.

"Hello, Balthazar."

**xXXx**

**OMG BALTHY! AND FEM!BALTHY, HOLY CRAPOLA! Thanks for reading, please review! :D**


	3. Sam and Dean Meet Zara (Angel No 2)

**Hey, thanks for reading! :D Dean's finally getting competitive in this chapter, I'm glad this fic is going so smoothly!**

**xXXx**

** Chapter Three **

_Sam and Dean Meet Zara (Angel No. 2) _

"Balthazar?" Sam questioned. He looked the very female angel up and down doubtfully. Pretty no doubt, almost if not as pretty as Cas- wavy, luscious blonde hair that hung almost down to her waist, baby blue eyes a few shades lighter than her sister's. Her skin wasn't as pale, and she had a touch of tan lighting up her strong cheekbones. She was tall, taller than Cas, and she wore a suit consisting of many colors of blue that was undoubtedly in the 'sexy business' category of clothing wear.

_Wow. Could I be more gay? _Sam muttered in his mind. At this point he was getting a little overwhelmed, to the point of throwing up his hands in the sky with complete resignation.

Were all angels this sexy? Seriously?

_Oh, yeah. So going to hell. _

"Doesn't look like a 'brother'," Sam said slowly, snapping out of his stare and clearing his throat. The blonde angel raised a pale eyebrow.

"You changed your vessel as well?" Cas asked him- her- _whatever, _Sam thought, exasperated. The blackhaired angel's expression was completely unamused.

Balthazar's entertained smile grew wider across her- _fuck it, I'll stick with her, _he groaned inwardly- face. "I thought it would be a nice change. I'd have to say it turned out pretty good, don't you think, Cassie?" She gestured to her body, and Sam felt like screaming as heat flushed to his face. _Again with the chest! What is it with the nonverbal invitations to staring? Are these angels really that oblivious to human nature? If they ask me too look, goddammit I'm gonna look!_

"How did you find us?" Cas demanded. "I placed the sigils on their ribs."

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good but we can always find _you," _Balthazar hummed, seeming way too content considering the situation at hand. Her voice had an accent, a suave European one that Sam guessed to be English. "Cassie, you are my sister- now anyway- and the angel I am most attuned to. I was under the impression we were close friends, you and I, don't be so shocked." The angel had the gall to look hurt.

"We are friends," Cas replied, her tense form shuffling awkwardly. "It was foolish of me to assume that this would go smoothly. I just had to _act. _Demons were coming-"

"-And they are coming now. Honestly, Cas, you're still in the same state. Hiding from demons is going to be a lot harder than simply flitting to a nearby empty warehouse."

"What?!" Sam held up his hands quickly in a stop-the-hell-there gesture. He didn't pretend to know what was going on, but demons were demons and they wanted to serve the Winchester boys up on a platter no matter what the hell was going on- the damned Apocalypse aside. "Whoa, whoa, demons are coming _here?! _Right now? Oh, that's, that's great. " Eyes wide and concerned despite his sarcasm, he cupped his hands and called, "DEAN!"

There was no verbal reply, only the sound of the door slamming open as Dean Winchester barrelled through, pistol at the ready. His eyes immediately found his brother, and he scanned the area for any sign of danger like the soldier he'd become after years of this life- his time in hell had only made those suspicious tendencies worse. Upon seeing Balthazar, he lowered his gun but didn't approach his brother any less quickly.

"Who the hell is this?" Dean demanded. Sam shrugged, a little helplessly. He didn't want to be the one to explain as he wasn't all that sure of anything at all.

The blonde saved him from a having to come up with response. "Ah, the Winchester brothers. Handsome, strong, with bounties on their heads large enough to break Wall Street. Not that the bounties are in money, but...you get the point." She cocked her head at them, raking her powder blue eyes over them in a way that was both uncomfortable and flattering. Dean was used to women giving him once overs, but that didn't stop him from flushing. Sam had no chance at all.

"Dean." The Winchester turned to the sound of the smoky voice to see Cassandra, who was looking at him with worry in her beautiful blues. He swallowed roughly. _Damn it, why is she so frickin gorgeous? _"This is my bro- sister, Balthazar."

Dean turned abruptly to view the smokin' blonde in front of him. She waggled her fingers at him. "Hello, handsome."

He blinked, struggling to keep his gaze on her face and only her face because everything else about her was completely attractive. It wasn't that hard, because her face wasn't that bad either. His fumbling mouth began to form words and spit them out. "Oh, no. Hell no. That is not a Balthazar. A Britney or a Bethany, or maybe a Bella, but that ain't no Balthazar."

"Correct. In this form I can no longer use than name, can I? Hmm..." She pondered for a moment, her index finger tapping her pointed chin thoughtfully. "Balth- nah, that doesn't really go with anything..."

"How 'bout Blondie?" Dean quipped. "You're blondie, she's-" he turned to Cas, and she raised a charcoal eyebrow.

"Cas. She's Cas." Sam crossed her arms, firm on the subject. Dean frowned, wrinkling his brow at his brother, but then shrugged. She nodded vehemently with his brother. _Whatever. Just 'cuz he saw her first...we'll see about that, Sammy. _

"Fine. She's Cas." He said the name slowly, and looked to see that she was starting to blush. He winked at her, but she turned away to look at her sister, who was starting to pace.

"Hmm...Balth- no- Zar, Zar, Zara! That's it! _Zara _will be my name for the time being." She stopped and grinned. "Perfect. What do you boys think?"

Dean just shrugged, feeling pretty damn tired of the boy-angel-who's-a-girl charade. Sam pursed his lips and gave her a small thumbs up. She beamed at him, making him blush. "I got a thumbs up from Tall and Cute over there, so I'm sticking with it. Now back to more important issues- demons are coming." She stepped closer to the Winchesters, and Dean gaped.

"Demons? We've been standing here watching to think about girl names and there have been fucking _demons _coming?!" He threw up his hands, exasperated. "Jesus Christ, if this is what it means to be in the hands of angels we might as well go to Vegas, get drunk and party, then go right up to Lilith with blindfolds on because we're all going to die."

"Don't be such a pessimist. They were ten minutes away eight minutes ago, we got time." Dean opened his mouth to object, but she interrupted him. "There's too many to fight, it'd be better to retreat and actually formulate a _plan." _Even with logic, her idea didn't sound that appealing. Sam and Dean just stared at her, expressions completely torn between shocked disbelief and frustration, and she just laughed at their faces. It sounded like silver wind chimes, light and airy. Pretty almost.

_Damn it, _Dean thought. _If all angels are going to be like this I might as well just strip right now and get the sinning over with. _

"Let's just go," Sam suggested quickly, the hairs on the back of his neck raising at the idea that demons were so close.

"See, Sammy's got the right idea." She nodded at Cas, and suddenly Zara grabbed the Winchesters' hands and with the sound of wings like sails through sea air they were gone- again.

xXXx

"Okay, first order of business- we go get my Baby!"

Cas gaped at him from the couch, her mouth popping open in shock. "I was not aware you had a child!"

Dean almost laughed at her expression but this was a serious issue. His baby was still at that bar in Idaho, and he didn't even know where _he _was. What if someone stole her?!

"Cas, when he says Baby he means his car," Sam chimed from the broken down dining room, where he was busy painting sigils with blood from a cut on his arm. Zara was helping him, using his vessel's blood for other sigils and doing new angel warding symbols that even Sam had never seen before. She was smiling the whole time, chatting idly in a talkative way Sam found both weird and friendly at the same time- maybe was friendly wasn't the right word. Flirtatious was more like it. But... Sam just rolled with it. Maybe she didn't even know she was doing it.

Or maybe she totally did. Whatever. She was actually pretty funny, Sam liked her.

They had appeared in this house fifteen minutes ago. It was old, huge, and luckily bug free. Evidently, it was going to be their HQ for a while. They hadn't called Bobby yet, but that was the first thing on their to do list after hiding the house- thus themselves- from both angel and demon radars. Sam debated calling Ruby, but decided heavily against it. Demons and angels didn't mix, no matter what sides they were on. Plus...Sam didn't want any demon's blood around the angels. He had a feeling they wouldn't take kindly to it, and he didn't feel any hunger for it, for once. Maybe the angel's were affecting him...in a good way?

In the living room, Cas relaxed immediately. "Oh, I see. We will soon, Dean." She gave him a reassuring bob of the head.

"Not soon, now! She's not just a car, she's a '67 Chevy Impala and not only is she my pride and joy she has all of our weapons, all of our clothes, and all of our research and documents in her trunk. We need her. ASAP."

Cassandra gave an almost smile that made Dean's heart skip two beats. "Very well." In the blink of an eye she was gone. A couple seconds later there was a gentle knock on the door.

He walked over carefully, peering through the peephole first, and he yanked the old white door open quickly. "What are you knocking for?" He didn't wait for her answer as a smile lit up his face upon seeing the black gloss of his Baby catch his eye...and there she was, without a scratch on her. He ran past her, green eyes wide with joy and he lay his hands on the vehicle's hood with the firm gentleness of a worried parent who had missed their kid.

"It is...a nice car," Cas surmised. She wrapped her arms around herself, watching Dean from the porch with a confused expression on her face.

"Nice?" Dean echoed disbelievingly. "She's the best car in the world and she's mine." He kissed the smooth hood of the car, giving it a loving pat. "There there, baby, Daddy's got ya now."

"HEY DEAN, WHERE'D YOU GO?" His brother's voice carried through the air and Dean turned looking back at the tall, dilapidated house and the angel standing awkwardly on the ancient porch. Suddenly a weird image gripped him without warning- the warm pleasant idea of Cas, with a smile on her face on a freshly painted white porch with the house new and inviting behind her- the windows were no longer cracked, the shutters replaced and straightened, and the roof in one piece, and she beckoned Dean inside. The smell of fresh apple pie was almost palpable in the air, making Dean's mouth water as he walked into their house to finish watching the game with Sam-

"DEAN!" He heard Sam's booming voice again, jarring him out of the daydream.

_Whoa. What the hell was that? _

The vision of Dean's perfect life faded away and he was soon blinking dumbly at reality, the grey, damp old house with a quiet, watching angel on the cracked, tired porch. He didn't know if it was even possible, a life without monsters and demons where he had a house, a nice house, and beautiful girl on his arm and Sammy inside, maybe with his own girl...it was way, way too good to be true. An impossible dream that would never reach reality, never even come close. He gazed at the girl he'd envision on his own arm, the girl with long black hair and stunning blue eyes-

"Dean!" Sam emerged from the doorframe, walking out onto the porch and stopping next to Cas. "Oh, hey, there you are." His mossy green eyes lit up upon seeing the Impala parked there. "Oh, awesome. The Impala." He looked at his brother with a smile spreading across his face. "Would you mind bringing the stuff in? We're almost finished in here. Then I'll see about food."

"Yeah, sure," Dean replied, kind of hollowly. Sam raised an eyebrow suspiciously at his brother's less than chipper response._Shouldn't he be happy he's got his Baby back? _His worried train of thought ended, however, upon giving the angel next to him a warm and slightly timid smile. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Sam," she said, giving him an actual smile. He felt almost dizzy at that; her dazzling half smile sent his heart on a fast track that danced on the dangerous border of heart failure. "Are you and Ba- Zara almost finished with the sigils?"

"Um, yeah." He laughed shortly. "Your sister's actually a big help. Knows a lot I don't." He held up his unmarked on, one that had been cut and bleeding moments before. "She can heal too. You can, too? That'll be really useful in the future."

Cas nodded. "Zara may not seem like it, but she is actually quite smart. She's the most resourceful of my brothers and sisters."

"Yeah. I think I can see that. She's funny, too."

"Yes. She has been on Earth's surface much longer than I, she is much more...fluent in humanity's humor."

Sam cocked his head at her, and then had to brush his long hair out of the way to meet her in the eyes. "How long have you been here? On Earth, I mean."

"Not very long." She turned from Sam to look at the starry skies, and the stars reflected wonderfully in her deep blue eyes. The moon made her features even more delicate, and this tugged at Sam in ways he couldn't describe. "I was one of the last angels to be created, before our Father disappeared. I am...quite young, compared to most of my family. I was quickly through the ranks and became captain of my garrison. But as of late...I do not know how I stand in the views of Heaven. It is divided by those who want to bring Armageddon and those who wish to protect God's most recent creation."

"Us."

"Yes. Humanity. I have grown...fond of it, after my years of observation. You are flawed, certainly, with an almost insatiable taste for sin...but you have goodness. Kindness in your hearts. Emotions I do not have but admire as...endearing qualities. I'm afraid more of my kind wish to rid the Earth of what they think was a mistake on our Father's part. Many are angered by His disappearance...some even more so with the way the Earth is being torn apart by humans and demons. I...am concerned for the future, Sam."

She blinked furiously as a warm hand brushed her shoulder. The hand was comforting, and despite herself she found her body relaxing with the touch. She looked at her right to see Sam placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Hey. It'll be okay, you know. Me and Dean- we've been through some crazy stuff. And if we have anything to say about it, Lucifer will never see the light of day."

"You underestimate the might of Heaven," Cassandra whispered, pained. He gave her a soft squeeze, and she found her hand coming up to brush his.

"Well, they underestimate us. And if it's anything the bad guys learn quick, it's too never underestimate the Winchesters." She met his eyes again, and for a second hope lit up in her eyes. The corners of her pale, soft mouth twitched upwards, and he beamed at her.

Suddenly a soft but forceful object slammed into Sam's face. "Yeah, we're pretty tough. What with you and Zara, we might have a chance to send to demon bastards packing for good." Dean let Sam clutch the bag he had shoved so roughly into his face and gave Cassandra a winning grin. "That's your clothes." Sam made a spluttering noise from behind the bag, and he looped it around his shoulder, making sure to smack Dean with it as he did so.

"Thanks, I know it's my bag," he huffed, shooting his brother an epic bitchface. Dean chuckled, and the smile on Cas's face didn't waver. Dean walked inside, arms full of their junk, with a big fat smile on his face.

_So that's how it going to go, huh? _Sam thought. _Well...two can play that game, big brother. _

Cas just cocked her pretty head at Sam, oblivious that a war for her affections had started under her very nose- a Winchester war at that, a very competitive one that was going to wind up to be much more complicated than either of them could imagine...because they had forgotten one very important issue.

Cas had sisters. Some they hadn't even met yet.

If the Winchesters had known what trouble lurked for them in the future, they might have just packed up and ran as fast as they could because the angels...they had their own plans in store for them. Unfortunately, the plan wasn't going to be very easy to carry out...Winchesters tend to screw up plan, big time. And all of the complications could boil down to one insurmountable, pressing, massive problem...

...Everyone was just too damn attractive for their own good.

**xXXx**

**Thanks so much for reading; please review, I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter! I'm in love with writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! XD**


	4. The First Move

**Dean's fed up with trying to deal with his feelings for Cas, but will his rash decision make Sam step forward with his own attraction? :D Thanks for reading!**

**xXXx**

**Chapter Four **

_The First Move _

_Two Weeks Later _

Lilith and her army of damned were lying low, to the supreme annoyance of both hunters and both angels currently hiding in the broken down Victorian home in Topeka, Kansas. They couldn't act until they realized which seals Lilith was going after, and couldn't go snooping without the danger of other angels looming over their heads. Basically, they couldn't step a toe out from under the umbrella that the sigiled house cast over them for longer than a grocery run. Dependent on intel Zara received from the other angels and Bobby told Sam and Dean in his daily phone call, they were forced to sit and wait until new information came their way. With the bad guy underground, they were left with warriors and no battle.

And suddenly two Winchesters and two beautiful angels were stuck by themselves in a house...which was bound to cause tension.

It was two weeks before the real friction began between the Winchesters. Their little duel to score Cassandra's eye had started with subtle things, like doing extra things for her and making one another look bad with embarrassing childhood stories or neck-to-neck games of late night poker in which the winner was the ruler of the world. In their flirtations with Cas and Zara, they actually did enjoy each other's company. After years of having to live with purely each other's company, they were best friends, and it was nice to have a break with a pair of lovely ladies. But from the beginning, something had to break.

And Zara was simply content to watch it all unfold, like it was her own personal soap opera.

When Sam and Dean had engaged in the not-so friendly competition for Cassandra the angel's affections, the youngest Winchester had no idea how far Dean would take it. When his brother went all out, there was no telling where he would draw the line and he would make it his job to go harder and faster that his little brother could. It was around six o'clock that night, and Sam and Dean were on the couch in the living room watching _Die Hard _for literally the billionth time and debating which sequel was best when Dean leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear the thing that had his world and good mood screeching to a halt. In fact, he nearly had a heart attack, and Dean patted him a few times on the back as he started choking on air in shock.

The second he could feel his legs, Sam dragged his brother to his feet by the collar of his shirt. Shoving him frantically outside where Cassandra and Zara couldn't hear, he pushed his still-smiling brother into the porch pillar with a mixture of anger and horror on his face. Luckily, the two angel women were so used to their antics they didn't even look up from their very involving game of chess to give Sam and Dean a second glance when they left in such a hurry.

The second they were out of earshot, Sam was pretty much quietly yelling- when the decibel level was low but the tone held the same vehemency as a scream- in his brother's face. "Jesus Christ, Dean, _no! _You can't just- you can't _just-" _

"Spit it out Sammy, if you can't even say it you're more gay than I thought." Dean looked at his brother with an expression so calm it was infuriating. Sam struggled for words, his expression twisting and fists clenching. The urge to punch Dean in the face was almost overwhelming. He got down in his brother's face, teeth clenched.

"God_dammit Dean, you can't ask an innocent angel to have sex with you!"_ he spat with his voice a raging whisper, and his brother's lack of reaction only enraged him more. He started turning red in the face.

"Why not?" Dean asked. "She's fucking sexy, Sammy. I don't need another reason."

"Dean!" he cried, eyes bugging. "It doesn't work like that, for fuck's sake! Cas- Cas is _innocent. _Don't you recall when she caught you watching a porno a couple days ago?" Dean rolled his green eyes but Sam powered on. "She didn't even know they were having sex, I don't even think she's ever _had _it in the first place! She's an angel of Lord, Dean, sex isn't exactly in the job description! Virginity is sacred, last I checked, and I doubt you plan on sliding a ring on her finger! And to top it all off, she- she doesn't _think _like that, Dean!"

"How do you know? It's not like you've asked her." Dean's impassive expression turned mischievous, and he quirked an arrogant grin. "And that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Asking her if she feels sexual attraction and asking her to screw you are two totally different things, Dean!" he practically roared, reigning in the volume of his voice before China heard him.

"Well, if she says yes, we'll know the answer to both, won't we? And me, I'll be a very happy man." Something flashed in Dean's emerald eyes, and Sam decided to press on him until he gave up on the completely insensitive, completely arrogant, completely _Dean _plan he had.

"God! She's not- she's not some chick in a bar, Dean. She's an angel, a sweet, nice angel who might not only be _insulted, _but she's...she's special. Even if she does say yes, you could be taking advantage of her! Don't you care?"

The mask on Dean's face cracked and Sam could see the barely contained turmoil underneath. "I know she's special, you asshole! I would never hurt her, but I will hurt you if you don't stop acting like I'm a fuckin' rapist. I just dig her, man. A lot." He seemed to have difficulty saying it, like it was a weak admission.

Sam threw up his hands. "Then why are you being such a dick about this?!"

"Because I, unlike you, _have _a dick! I can't take it anymore, Sam! Seeing her everyday, feeling for her the way I do- dude, I can't tell you how many times I've thought about her na-"

Sam cut him off vehemently despite the fact he dealt with the same heartwrenching longing every day. "She's not here for your personal use, goddammit, she's here to help us stop the apocalypse!"

"Just admit you wish you thought of the idea first! Don't act so high and mighty, Sam, I can see that you like her too! I mean, Jesus, just look at her. The difference between you and me is that _I_ am not gonna sit around twiddling my _thumbs _until she shows a hint of sexuality! I'm gonna go for it because I have the fucking balls to!" He shirked off Sam's grip on his collar with nostrils flared. "And it's not like I need your permission. She's not your girlfriend. You're just worried she'll say yes, that's _all. _Don't pretend to have higher morals than me, goddammit. I'm into her, and I'm gonna ask her whether you like it or not. It may not be romantic, but it sure as hell beats staring at her like a stalker. Feel free to resume your mooning and dirty thoughts, and your cold showers and tissues, I'm gonna go try and get the real thing."

"No, Dean!" He lurched forward to grab his brother and pull him back, but Dean barreled back inside so fast it was a wonder he didn't break the door. He hurried after him, but halfway there he smacked into his brother's shoulder as Dean halted right in the middle of the hallway.

"Um...hey, Zara."

The blonde angel's pale lips curled into a grin. "Hello, boys."

They flushed in unison. "What's up?" Dean asked, regaining his composure and giving the pretty angel a grin. He might have a thing for Cas, but Zara was a whole different ball game.

And she probably knew it too.

"Dean," she said, coming up to the shorter Winchester with blue eyes shimmering. "Mind helping me with dinner? This vessel has me craving pasta for some odd reason."

"Aw, Sam's the better cook. He'll help you better than me." He jammed a thumb at his brother, who opened his mouth to protest. But he didn't have to, because Zara shook her wavy haired head.

"I think there's something wrong with the plumbing, and I need water to boil. You're so good with your Impala; I'm sure you know something about the mechanics. I'm absolutely useless when it comes to tinkering with human things- aside for cooking of course. I seem to have a knack for it. How hard could it be to fix a kitchen sink?"

Dean gaped, his eyes darting from an insistent Zara to a silently cheering Sam, but eventually sighed and plastered on a grin. _Damn it. _"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, don't pout. As I recall, you called my cooking God's gift to mankind last night, so get your little ass moving, you lovable git." She put a firm hand on his shoulder and led him swiftly away, and with the flick of her blond hair, Sam could have sworn he saw her wink at him.

Wow.

He didn't know if she was rooting for him, protecting her sister, or interested in Dean, and to be honest he didn't care so long as she delayed him.

Sam rushed into the dining room, and Cassandra looked up at the panting and pale Winchester with confusion.

"Sam?" she questioned softly, with the characteristic cock of her head. It was so cute that Sam found himself smiling despite his urgency. "Is something...wrong? Your breathing is irregular and your pallor is unusually pale."

He sucked in a deep breath and came up to the chess table. Gripping a chair, he dragged it around until it was right beside her and sat down, quickly but not abruptly. He leaned forward on his knees, meeting her dead on in the eyes.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong, Cas. I just...I need to talk to you."

Cas blinked at him. "I...see. About something important," she guessed slowly. He nodded in response, and she brushed her long hair out of her eyes and leaned slightly forward as well, mimicking Sam's body language because if she learned anything from humans, it was to do what they do in order to understand them.

"Listen, Dean is going to ask..." His voice started stumbling as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Cas...do you understand what it means to...like someone?"

Her blue eyes lit up. "Yes. To have...an admiration for someone. Such as you and Dean. I like you and Dean. You are kind. I like my family as well. Zara is...more than my sister. She is my best friend." She smiled at him innocently, making Sam's heart melt in his chest. "I...I believe we are friends as well."

He couldn't stop from beaming at her. "Yeah, Cas. We're friends. But that's not what I mean. What I'm trying to ask is...do you know what it means to be attracted to someone?"

"Attracted...drawn..." It takes her a moment, but then her cobalt eyes became spheres in her lovely face. "Are you referring to sexual attraction?"

Sam felt his cheeks blaze. "Y-Yes. That's what I'm talking about."

Her smile crumpled and her face stormed with an expression that Sam would kill to understand. He gathered that she was confused but he didn't know if she was...hell, disgusted or horrified or thinking awful things that might break him in half if he heard them. She was so goddamn hard to read...

Her voice was a whisper when she replied. "I...I don't know. Angels are not equipped to deal with emotions at all. They usually arise from association with humans, and some...some angels actually participate in sexual relations with humans. But...I don't know if I've ever felt...arousal before. This vessel, she has experienced coitus before, but I personally have not participated in fornication with a human before." She blinked, then stared deep into Sam's mossy green orbs. "Why do you ask?"

She doesn't know. What the hell was Sam supposed to do with that? He didn't want to push her into anything, but he was worried Dean would say something stupid that had her trying too hard to force emotions that she might not be ready for. He couldn't let that happen, she was too innocent. She wasn't ready for sex. She just wasn't, not in his opinion. Not when she didn't even understand sexual attraction!

_You're such a frickin softie. Keep thinking like that and even _she _will think you're gay. _An annoyed voice in his head was pressing all of the buttons in his brain that sent heat through his body and palms sweating as he gazed at the beautiful angel looking at him.

_Look, I'm not saying I don't _want _to have sex with her! I just...I don't want to overwhelm her, damn it!_

She's not a freakin' kid! She's like a preacher's daughter, but she's not your high school crush! You're both adults, even if she's inexperienced. She's been watching humankind for centuries, you think she doesn't get sex? Do you even want _to get laid?_

Shut up already! he thought fiercely, silencing the part of him that wanted so desperately to..._Crap. _He was so screwed.

But he couldn't spit out the words of Dean's plan, he knew he couldn't. Despite everything, Dean was his brother and he wouldn't want to put either Cas or Dean through that. He loved Dean and felt deeply for Cassandra. But a wild idea planted itself in his mind, one that grew and grew, out of control and desperate before Sam could clamp down on it. He found himself leaning closer, heart pounding in his chest and throat closing up. He felt hot all over and his hands moved to Cassandra's unbelievably soft, cool ones. She raised an eyebrow at the gesture but didn't pull away.

"Cas...I'm gonna try something. For experimental purposes, to see if you can feel that way. But I won't do it if you don't want me to, okay?"

She just blinked again. "Very well, Sam. I...I think it's important to discover if I'm capable of such an emotion. It's...of import that I know if I'm to be living with humans for an undetermined amount of time. You may...demonstrate."

He gave her a reassuring smile that was nothing like he felt. On the inside he was hot and trembling and a little nervous, like he was about to kiss a girl for the first time, but the man in him rose up and began to build up his confidence brick by brick.

"Okay," he said. Then he leaned forward, so close than he could smell her. Her scent was as delicate as she was, like heather and evergreen. Giving her one last glance before he closed the distance between them, he gazed into those dazzling blue eyes and saw nothing but curiosity and warmth there. His heart galloping like a racing horse in his chest, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

xXXx

Castiel had been watching humanity for a long time. With curiosity, with confusion, with what he envisioned might be envy. When it came to the subject of fornication, she felt particularly curious. It was odd to her how powerful the compulsion was to mate, to pleasure one another in ways that crossed the boundaries of purity most procreation consisted of, venturing into sinful indulgences that had her wondering if it was pleasurable or _painful. _She imagined general sex was a fulfilling thing, and to take a couple steps backward she remembered the plethora of kissing couples she had seen in her time on Earth's surface. She knew it was a tradition of sorts, a way to convey deep emotional connection of a romantic nature, but at the time she found it hard to imagine what so was enjoyable about pressing lips together and exchanging saliva.

To say that she was comforted by her naivety would be a major understatement, because it was nothing like she envisioned it would be.

Kissing Sam Winchester was anything but a simple press of lips. It..._affected _her, physically and emotionally like he was awakening something deep inside. Before they closed she saw his mossy green eyes flare with compassion as his pupils trembled and dilated. Her heartbeat picked irrationally up in her chest and she felt air harder to intake. When he closed the distance between them, it was like she was grasping the sweet embodiment of what must have been happiness. It was like sparks to a flame, and the soft kindness she felt as Sam's lips moved against her was something so overpowering and warming that she wanted to wrap herself in it. It was more than enjoyable, it was _desirable. _It was _craveable._

I like this. I want this. I want more_ of this. _

She leaned into him, and her hands squeezed his as her eyes slowly closed. A shivering warmth coiled in her chest as his thumb rubbed her hand gently in return. The tips of his bangs tickled her cheek. His mouth did not part, the kiss was too gentle for such leaps, but his lips pressed sweetly against hers just a bit harder as her body reacted to him, leaning forward until the air between them lit up with heat. Her palms pricked with sweat and she tilted her head as the most gentle of moans drifted from her throat. When he pulled away she almost stopped him, because she didn't want him to pull away. She didn't want him to pull away _ever. _

When he opened his sage green eyes again, his pupils were still dilated and he seemed slightly dazed. "Did it...I think it...worked." He inhaled tremulously and when his lips shivered she felt the compulsion to _kiss _him- already the compulsion to do such an act consumed her- _again. _

"I believe..." Her voice was a breath, slow and tentative, "...that I am quite capable of feeling sexual attraction for another person."

Sam's face lit up with a joy that had Cas's heart doing an odd lurch in her chest. "Cas...did you just say you liked me?"

Her lips curled in a small smile. "I like you very much, Sam."

His left hand left hers and moved up slowly. With a forefinger he brushed one of her long, glossy black hairs from her face, taking care to gently brush her cheek.

"I like you very much too."

**xXXx**

**Wow, chapter four already! That's crazy! Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think of it so far! :D**


End file.
